Room 404 Toftaholm Hotel
by Shinning Diamond
Summary: Kamar 404 Hotel Toftaholm. Dikeramatkan oleh orang-orang. Jangankan masuk, mendekat saja dilarang tegas. Sasuke tidak merasa takut sama sekali. Justru ia merasa paham dengan isi kamar tersebut. Pupil warna merah yang nampak lewat lubang kunci kan?


**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATE : T (Teen)**

**WARNING : Bit OOC, AU, ONESHOT, ... TWIST!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hotel Toftaholm.

Hotel berusia nyaris mencapai tiga abad. Memiliki lima belas lantai. Lebih dari seratusan kamar disediakan. Model bangunannya tua, klasik, mirip seperti kastil kuno dari Eropa saat era Vlad Tepes.

Namun, bukan itu semua hal yang paling mencolok dari penginapan tua ini.

Ada sebuah kamar di lantai empat yang menjadi sorotan utama oleh banyak kalangan masyarakat. Ceritanya tersebar bahkan hingga ke berbagai negara tetangga. Kamar bernomor 404.

Tidak ada yang boleh menyewa, memasuki, bahkan mengusik sedikitpun ... tidak diperkenankan.

Memang, apa yang terjadi?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Room 404, Toftaholm Hotel ~**

Sepasang lelaki-perempuan terlihat sedang berjalan bersama dengan langkah santai memasuki lobi hotel yang memiliki interior serta desain mewah. Keduanya tidak mempedulikan tatapan penuh rasa kikuk dari orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Itu jelas, karena mereka berdua seakan sedang menunjukkan makna tersirat kepada khalayak luas tentang hubungan keduanya dengan cara bergandengan tangan erat ditambah sesekali cium pipi kanan maupun kiri.

Seorang resepsionis hotel itu yang berseragam kemeja putih lengan pendek dipadu rok hitam di atas lutut juga mengenakan sebuah name-tag bertuliskan 'Ino Yamanaka' segera memasang sebuah senyuman formal dibarengi anggukan kepala. "Selamat datang di hotel kami. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Kedua sejoli itu menanggapi sikap ramah dari sang resepsionis melalui senyuman singkat.

"Kami berdua ingin check-in selama ... " si pria menengok kepada wanitanya. Seakan meminta kepastian jawaban.

"Dua hari dua malam." langsung disahut cepat oleh sang wanita.

Resepsionis itu kembali tersenyum, "Baik. Namun kamar yang tersedia sudah banyak yang diisi maupun dipesan sebelumnya oleh tamu lain."

Pria yang memiliki gaya rambut ala dandanan Harajuku di Jepang itu bertanya, "Kamar yang masih kosong mana saja?"

Wanita yang berprofesi sebagai penerima tamu hotel itu tidak spontan menjawab. Mengecek sejenak di layar komputer. Baru belasan detik kemudian menerangkan jawaban yang dibutuhkan oleh si tamu. "Tinggal deretan kamar di lantai empat saja yang masih kosong tuan. Selebihnya, dari lantai satu sampai puncak ... isi."

"Fyuuuhh." kekasih si pria yang mempunyai bola mata hijau zamrud menghembuskan nafas panjang pertanda jengah. "Baiklah Sasuke-kun, kita ambil yang tersedia saja. Sudah jauh-jauh kita kemari juga."

Wanita bernama Yamanaka Ino itu berulang kali menundukkan tubuh ke depan sebagai ungkapan permintaan maaf, "Saya minta maaf jika telah membuat kalian berdua merasa tidak enak hati. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Seperti inilah kenyataannya. Mungkin sekarang sedang masanya liburan akhir tahun."

Orang yang dipanggil dengan nama Sasuke itu menyodorkan tangannya ke depan, "Langsung saja. Kamar manapun tidak masalah."

Si resepsionis langsung mengambil sebuah kunci secara acak dari gantungannya. Lalu ia berikan kepada tamunya. "Ini tuan."

Sasuke mencomot kunci itu dengan telunjuk dan jempolnya. Lalu ia dekatkan gantungan kunci itu ke sepasang matanya. "Kamar nomor 405?" ia bergumam sendiri.

"Aku saja yang menulis pada buku tamunya, Sasuke-kun." ujar Sakura tiba-tiba.

Kekasih Sakura itu mengiyakan dengan gestur seadanya. Ia kantongi benda yang tadi dipegang ke celana sebelah kiri.

Tak sampai satu menit Sakura telah menyelesaikan laporan buku tamu tersebut.

"Baiklah." Ino menutup buku tamu itu. "Semoga hari-hari anda disini menyenangkan." tuturnya lembut sembari mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

Sasuke merangkul bahu Sakura dan mengajaknya untuk pergi ke kamar mereka. Tapi belum ada tiga langkah...

"Tunggu-tunggu."

Pria bermata onyx itu menghentikan langkahnya. Disusul Sakura. Kemudian ia tolehkan wajah ke belakang, "Apalagi?"

Muka si resepsionis menampakan roman kegelisahan yang semakin lama semakin intens. Bola matanya terus bergerak kesana-kemari seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang penting.

"Hn? Cepatlah." celetuk Sasuke singkat.

Akhirnya Ino menghela nafas dan memberitahukan apa yang ada di pikirannya, "Begini. Anda berdua akan menempati kamar di lantai empat kan?"

Sakura membenarkan perkataannya melalui pejaman mata.

Ino melanjutkan, "Saya sarankan dengan tegas, dengan tegas supaya anda berdua jangan sekali-sekali mendekati kamar bernomer 404. Apalagi letak kamar anda berdua tepat bersebelahan dengan kamar nomer 404 itu."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke penuh rasa penasaran.

"Kamar itu merupakan kamar keramat. Pernah terjadi kejadian pembunuhan sadis seorang wanita dewasa oleh suaminya. Dan semenjak itu kamar nomer tersebut tidak ada yang mau menyewa. Sama sekali tidak ada. Sudah hampir lebih dari lima puluh tahun kejadian itu terjadi. Dan sudah lumayan banyak saksi yang mengalami kengerian akibat nekat mendekati kamar 404." urai Ino panjang lebar. "Sekalipun mengintip lewat lubang kunci." sambungnya.

Sakura menelan ludah mendengar cerita yang menurutnya menyeramkan tersebut. Tapi reaksi belahan hatinya lain.

"Cih, nanti akan terlihat warna merah saja saat kau mengintipnya lewat lubang kunci kan? Lalu ternyata itu adalah bola mata si hantu wanitanya kan?" sikap Sasuke justru cenderung meremehkan ketimbang ketakutan seperti reaksi pada umumnya.

Ino lantas menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan cepat berulang kali, "Bukan-bukan Sasuke-san! Lebih dari itu ... "

"Ayo Sakura. Kita tidak usah hiraukan cerita dongeng murahan yang mudah ditebak seperti barusan." telapak kanan Sasuke menepuk punggung kekasihnya lirih dan mengajaknya untuk melanjutkan lagi langkah mereka yang sempat tertunda.

"Ta..tapi Sasuke-kun." ucap Sakura dengan nada cemas.

Sepasang sejoli itu sedang berjalan menaiki anak tangga yang lebar menuju lantai atasnya. Si wanitanya kelihatan cukup ketakutan sedangkan si prianya terus-terusan menunjukkan sikap meremehkan lewat perkataannya.

Ino memandangi punggung keduanya yang semakin lama semakin tidak terlihat dengan sorot mata yang menyimpan sejuta arti. Diakhiri oleh seringaian tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Sakura telah menempati kamar mereka, nomer 405 tanpa banyak kendala. Semuanya lancar-lancar saja tanpa banyak kejanggalan serta gangguan sampai saat ini. Mereka berdua asyik berjalan-jalan di luar seharian. Menonton film di bioskop terdekat, berbelanja barang-barang kebutuhan untuk tahun baru yang akan datang lusa, duduk-duduk di taman sambil bermesraan, dan masih banyak lagi hal-hal indah yang dilakukan.

Tiba saatnya waktu bagi mereka berdua untuk tidur. Jam besar di lobi hotel belum lama ini berdentang nyaring sebanyak dua belas kali. Waktu telah memasuki dini hari.

Sakura terlihat sudah asyik terlelap di ranjang sebelah kanan. Tubuhnya mungkin kelelahan setelah seharian beraktifitas tanpa istirahat sama sekali.

Dan Sasuke belum nampak masuk ke alam mimpi sedikitpun. Walaupun sudah merebahkan sekujur tubuhnya di ranjang empuk nan mewah sejak satu jam yang lalu, tapi otaknya belum mau menuruti kemauan tuannya untuk beristirahat. Ia putuskan untuk bangkit dari posisi rebah. Ia terduduk di kasurnya.

Tidak dipungkiri bahwa hal-hal misterius yang berkaitan dengan kamar sebelah berulang kali merecoki pikirannya sekalipun ia sudah merasa paham benar dengan apa yang terjadi. Atau bahkan apa yang akan terjadi, jika nekat mengusik.

Kedua kakinya menapak ke atas permukaan lantai kamar. Sasuke melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke depan hingga menghampiri dinding yang berbatasan langsung dengan ruangan 404. Iseng-iseng ditempelkan telinga kanannya perlahan-lahan hingga sepenuhnya menempel di dinding bercat putih gading itu.

Tidak terdengar apapun.

Hanya suara nafasnya saja yang paling mendominasi indera pendengaran miliknya.

Ia tempelkan lagi kali kedua. Kali ini lebih lama durasinya ketimbang tadi.

Hening.

Hening.

_Dok._

_Dok._

"Hah!" Sasuke terperanjat, sangat terkejut dengan suara yang tertangkap oleh gendang telinga kanannya.

Suara ketukan pelan. Dua kali.

Ia menggeleng untuk menepis rasa khawatir yang mulai merasuki otaknya. Dia sudah yakin dengan pemikirannya tentang kamar yang dikatakan keramat oleh si resepsionis. Dia tidak boleh takut!

Sasuke memutuskan untuk melihat langsung isi kamar yang kini membuatnya gerah itu. Dibukanya pintu kamar 405 miliknya pelan-pelan supaya kekasihnya tidak terbangun lalu ditutupnya pelan-pelan juga.

_-Ce ... klek-_

Sasuke menepuk dadanya untuk menenangkan mental. Ia menengok kanan dan kiri beberapa kali untuk memastikan keadaan aman. Tidak ada seorang pun yang lewat di koridor lantai empat.

Alas kakinya dijejakkan hati-hati ke atas lantai koridor supaya tidak menimbulkan suara. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi untuk sampai di depan pintu kamar nomer 404.

Ia kini sudah sampai. Pintu itu memiliki warna cat serupa dengan kamarnya maupun kamar-kamar lain yang ada di hotel. Namun warna kecokelatannya sudah nampak pudar sekali. Malah terlihat seperti abu-abu.

Telapak tangan kiri ditambah kanan telah memegang kenop. Pelan-pelan dicoba untuk dibuka.

Nihil. Dikunci.

Pria berambut hitam kebiruan itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena sedikit kesal. Sesekali ia menengok keadaan sekitar untuk meyakinkan bahwa tidak akan ada orang yang lewat. Tetap aman. Mungkin karena ini sudah larut malam, masuk waktunya orang-orang untuk tidur.

Ia lakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dilakukan tadi di kamar. Menempelkan daun telinga di permukaan pintu. Nafasnya berusaha ia stabilkan supaya suara hembusan nafasnya tidak mengganggu pendengaran kuping.

...

Tidak ada suara apapun.

Sasuke menjauhkan kepalanya dari permukaan pintu. Dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Memikirkan apa langkah selanjutnya yang ingin dilakukan.

Lubang kunci yang sudah berkarat itu terlihat jelas dari pandangan kekasih Sakura ini. Ia menelan ludah sebanyak dua kali. Menunduk dan terus menunduk penuh kehati-hatian hingga posisi sepasang bola matanya sejajar horizontal dengan lubang kunci yang besarnya tidak seberapa itu.

'Aku penasaran dengan apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam.' ujarnya dalam hati.

Ditempelkan mata sebelah kanannya pada lubang tempat untuk memasukkan kunci kamar itu. Kelopak mata kanannya berkedip berulang kali. Di dalam hanya terlihat tirai jendela yang ada di ujung depan, yang nampak karena disinari oleh cahaya lampu redup. Pemandangan tirai berwarna kemerahan itu membuatnya merasa bosan karena hanya ini yang bisa terlihat dari sudut pandangnya. Ia coba tunggu sesaat lagi, tetap bersabar.

Sesosok wujud mirip wanita berambut lurus panjang mengenakan gaun putih samar-samar tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya. Keringat dingin spontan membasahi sekujur tubuh Sasuke hingga piyamanya basah dalam hitungan menit. Degup jantungnya memuncak hingga tubuhnya terasa melemas. Hormon adrenalinnya diproduksi dengan kadar berlebihan lewat kelenjarnya di ginjal.

Mata kanan milik pria itu masih memelototi sosok wanita yang sedari tadi berdiri membelakanginya, menghadap ke arah tirai. Ia pejamkan kelopak mata kanan dengan sangat erat kemudian ia jauhkan wajahnya dari kenop pintu.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh..hosh.." nafasnya teramat kacau. Mulutnya makin mengering karena ludahnya sudah habis ditelan berkali-kali.

'Aku akan melihatnya lagi. Sekali lagi. Aku sangat yakin mata merahnya itu akan nampak di lubang kunci.' Sasuke mengangguk penuh kemantapan setelah berkata dalam batin. Walau sisi lain perasaannya mengatakan jangan.

Untuk kali yang kedua, ia lakukan hal yang sama persis dengan tadi. Mengintip melalui lubang kunci kamar. Ia masih pejamkan kelopak mata sisi kanannya saat sudah menempel persis di hadapan lubang kunci itu. Lalu diberanikan hati kecilnya untuk memperlihatkan pupil hitamnya yang sebelah kanan. Kelopaknya mulai dibuka.

Ragu.

'Apa itu?' pikir Sasuke saat tidak ada warna merah pekat yang terlihat. Namun merah muda dicampur kecokelatan.

'Ini bola mata kah?' ia sangat meragukan hal ini. Sepanjang ia belajar ilmu biologi sejak materi awal belasan tahun silam maupun otodidak lewat pengalaman sehari-hari, tidak ada bentuk pupil bola mata milik manusia yang bentuknya seperti yang sedang dia lihat detik ini juga.

Sasuke masih menunggu. Apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

Deru nafasnya lagi-lagi mulai kacau.

Tempo detak jantungnya meningkat drastis.

Kelopak mata miliknya tak berkedip sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

_DUUUT!_

.

.

.

.

.

Aroma busuk mirip belerang kawah mendadak menyeruak di sekitar mukanya.

"BANGKEEE!" jerit Sasuke keras lagi heboh.

Segera ia jepit kedua lubang hidungnya serapat mungkin menggunakan jemari tangan kiri.

_-Ceklek-_

Pintu kamar nomer 404 terbuka dari dalam.

Dalam lima detik berikutnya, Sasuke akan melihat hal paling mengerikan semenjak ia mulai menghirup udara untuk pertama kali.

Bokong yang terekspos jelas dengan lubang anus yang menganga sehabis menyemburkan gas.

'Lumayan dapat pemandangan naked gratis sekalipun habis dibom.' batinnya aneh sehabis dinistakan.

Tapi harapannya itu segera pupus total setelah sosok berambut pirang panjang itu mengeluarkan suara bariton, "Ehh, ada cowo cyakep jeung."

Terus 'anu'nya kelihatan nggantung-nggantung dari belakang.

"BENCOOOONGGG!"

Sasuke tepar di tempat.

**\- OWARI -**

**Hohoho, satu lagi oneshot gak genah dari author ini. :D**

**Author mau tanya nih. Siapa hayo yang jadi setannya itu? :D**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca. :)**


End file.
